


Bent, Not Broken

by Khriskin



Series: Skipping Stones [4]
Category: Original Work, Original Work: Skipping Stones
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first successful Starways-DuPont-Boeing human skipdrive trial.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Skipping Stones is a Science Fiction (Soft) 'verse where space travel is done by bending four dimensions into three-- but it doesn't always work. The Lost ships do return, but they've fallen out of step with time and don't appear to age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent, Not Broken

It’s the same dusky hills. The same lazy rain. The same familiar hint of brine on the wind and the taste of waves filtered through morning coffee. She’d skipped out to the stars and back, and nothing changed.

It felt unreal, impossible, that something so momentous could leave no trace. Reality had bent last night and the world was none the wiser. She sipped her coffee, staring out across the waves. Looking for something; some echo of her skip between point A and B, and the vast bit of  _nothing_ she’d skimmed through in-between.

Two tests later, she found it.


End file.
